dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Deadly Battle
の |Rōmaji title = Kesshi no Dai-Ryūkessen |Literal title = A Great Do-or-Die Bloody Battle |Series = DB |Number = 71 |Saga = Fortuneteller Baba Saga |Manga = Battle of the Bleeders *The Devil's Cesspool |Airdate = July 22, 1987 |English Airdate = November 18, 2002 |Previous = We Are the Five Warriors |Next = Goku's Turn }} の |''Kesshi no Dai-Ryūkessen''|lit. "A Great Do-or-Die Bloody Battle"}} is the third episode of the Fortuneteller Baba Saga and the seventy-first episode in the Dragon Ball series. This episode first aired in Japan on July 22, 1987. Its original American airdate was November 18, 2002. Summary Yamcha faces See-Through the Invisible Man in a tournament. As soon as it starts the battle turns for the worse and all bets are on Fortuneteller Baba's team. When all else fails Yamcha relies on his other sense: hearing. The tables soon turn when Krillin and the others start supporting See-Through who starts to respond verbally to Krillin. The Invisible Man loses his element of surprise and starts to be beaten by Yamcha, who can hear where he is. But just as the odds start to favor Yamcha, Fortuneteller Baba starts to sing an annoying song, made even worse by her hideous voice, to cover up the noise of The Invisible Man. The Invisible Man doesn't waste any time and continuously pummels Yamcha while he's still caught off-guard by Baba's song. Krillin knows Yamcha can't take much more and sends Goku to retrieve Master Roshi and Bulma. When they arrive, Krillin then reveals Bulma's breasts to the perverted turtle hermit, causing blood to spew from his nose. The blood drenches the Invisible Man, who becomes visible. Yamcha quickly defeats his opponent and claims the victory. With three fighters to go, the gang eagerly await their next match in... the Devil's Toilet! Fortuneteller Baba brings Goku into a secret room where See-Through brought Goku foods before activating a trap. Goku manages to counter the trap, which consisted of bricks falling from the ceiling, and throws a brick at See-Through, thus making him suffer from a nose bleed. Major Events *Yamcha defeats See-Through the Invisible Man. *Goku and friends move ahead to the next stage, the Devil's Toilet. Battles *Yamcha vs. See-Through the Invisible Man Appearances Characters Locations *Kame House *Fortuneteller Baba's Palace **Devil's Toilet Objects *Power Pole *Flying Nimbus *Airplane *Crystal Ball Differences from the Manga *Goku's depiction of how he gets Master Roshi and Bulma to Baba's palace is only depicted in the anime. The aftermath of Oolong and Launch almost crashing the plane is filler. *Baba's singing is expanded in the anime. *Krillin and the others cheering for See-Through so he'll be distracted from fighting Yamcha is filler. *Bulma remarking how she can see how Roshi didn't want to tell people (in the Japanese version) that he has a sister isn't in the manga. *The talk between Goku, Roshi, and Baba is expanded in the anime. Roshi asks Baba for money only for her to tell him that he hasn't paid her back the last time she did so. Goku asks Baba how old she is and (in the Japanese only) questions her gender. It's also where Baba learns that Goku is her brother's pupil, something she doesn't learn on-panel in the manga. *The entire subplot with Baba trying to recruit Goku into her roster of fighters doesn't happen in the manga. *The climb up the staircase is shown in more detail in the anime. Trivia *In one scene where Goku is searching for Master Roshi and Bulma, he runs into some birds and asks them if they know where Master Roshi and Bulma are. It would appear that the birds were supposed to say something after Goku left the flock, but when their mouths move, there is no sound. The birds only appear to make sounds in the Japanese version, where they simply make cawing sounds at each other. *The scene in which Bulma's shirt is pulled down is slightly edited in the anime. In the manga, her breasts are fully shown while in the anime the scene is cut at the part where her nipples are shown. In the uncut version of the anime, her breasts bounce up for a split second making them clearly visible. In the Viz version of the manga, the image is edited and Bulma is given a bra. *Goku saying that Baba and Roshi look alike contradicts Goku saying that they ''don't ''resemble each other in The Dodon Wave (though the former was in the English dub only). *In the Japanese dub, after Goku asks how old Baba is, he asks her "Do you have a wiener then?", greatly offending Baba. In the English dub, Goku just asks her how old she is again. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 71 (Dragon Ball) ca:Episodi 71 (BD) pt-br:Uma Batalha Sangrenta e Mortal fr:Dragon Ball épisode 071 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:Fortuneteller Baba Saga Category:Dragon Ball